


I love you, but...

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, I can’t write smut so I’ll write fluff, I just love my boys, M/M, Prompt generated, Slight Angst?, it’s smutty fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Kakashi loves everything about Iruka.Well.Almost everything.





	I love you, but...

**Author's Note:**

> As I can’t write smut, I’ll just write suggestive fluff.  
Enjoy.

Kakashi loved everything about Iruka. The way he smiled, the way he loved, the way he took no crap from anybody. Kakashi didn’t think Iruka could do a single thing to make him love the other man any less.  
Well. Until today. 

The morning had started out well enough. Iruka had woken up a few minutes earlier than he usually did, and he woke to find his lover still in bed. Still in bed, and watching him with intensity.  
When he caught Iruka’s eyes, he let loose a predatory smile.  
“I had a good dream.”  
Iruka’s eyes lit up. He shuffled a little closer, removing any space between he and his boyfriend. It also allowed him to palm Kakashi’s growing hardness. “Do tell, Kakashi. This dream didn’t involve me by any chance, did it?”  
Kakashi let out a low groan. “Right in one, hon.” Despite the intimate position they found themselves in, Kakashi allowed himself a smirk at the stupid rhyme he’d made. He looked at Iruka for validation, finding only a blank look and and eye roll.  
“Really? Nothing? I made a...” Iruka shut him up with a kiss and a twist of his wrist. It wasn’t long before he had Kakashi panting out his name, and spilling his seed at Iruka’s touch. When he’d taken a minute to calm down, he reached for Iruka. “Your turn.”  
Iruka smiled, and gave him another, albeit chaste, kiss.  
“I’m alright. I’ve got to get ready for work. I didn’t wake up *that* early.  
And that’s when it all started. 

Iruka showered, and dressed, and kissed Kakashi goodbye. “You hate to have them leave, but I do so love to watch him go.” Kakashi smirked to himself. He cleaned himself off, and went to waste a little time before he met his team. It wouldn’t do to be on time. 

Iruka came back exasperated and tired. The pre-genin were learning how to throw unbalanced shuriken, and Iruka had to be on his toes. He was mostly unscathed, aside from the one shuriken that had twisted like a boomerang and hit him in the back. Iruka had put an end to practice after that.  
His shift at the missions desk hadn’t been much better. Whiny chuunin wanting higher ranked missions, Jonin who had never learned proper penmanship, and a dark Anbu who kept emitting killing intent from the corner.  
All Iruka wanted was to go home, curl up on the couch with Kakashi, a bad movie, and takeout ramen. Not Necessarily in that order.  
When he’d unlocked the door, he found a couple of DVD’s set out on the Katsetsu for him to choose from, and a note from Kakashi that said he’d be home soon, and that he’d bring food with him. Iruka sighed in relief. Perfect. 

He was resting his eyes when Kakashi came in. He laid the food down, and went to kiss Iruka’s forehead, thinking he was asleep. Iruka surprised him by grabbing him, and tugging him down, so that his full weight rested on Iruka. Kakashi curled possessively over him, tugging down his mask and rested his head the the crook of Iruka’s neck.  
“Long day?” He asked.  
Iruka just huffed in response.  
“What did you bring for dinner? I hope it’s ramen, I want ramen.” Kakashi laughed, and tugged out Iruka’s ponytail to he could bury his face in his lovers hair.  
“Then you’ll be very happy to know that I bought ramen.” His voice trailed off.  
“What? What’s wrong Kashi?” Iruka’s voice held a note of worry. Kakashi took a deep breathe, and whispered, “I don’t like your new shampoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt! I put it here, at the end, as I didn’t want to spoil anything 😉 
> 
> Your prompt: Person B holding Person A very close, close enough to smell their hair. They whisper into Person A's ear: 'I don't like your new shampoo' 
> 
> I needed inspiration, and this made me laugh, so 🤷🏽♀️


End file.
